


Jon Doesn't Know Nothing

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Condoms, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Plot Twists, Post-Coital, Protection, Rough Sex, Sex Education, Some Humor, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Taena Merryweather/Jon Snow Modern AUSex Education AUPlot Twist in the End
Relationships: Taena Merryweather/Jon Snow
Kudos: 8





	Jon Doesn't Know Nothing

OK. OK. Just calm down. 

You're just buying condoms. Plenty of guys buy condoms. 

But the anxiety of it all is killing me. 

Ygritte had been dropping hints for some time. 

Now this is so confusing. I thought that buying a condom would be easy!

Trojan? Fire/Ice? Durex? What the hell does "Ribbed for her pleasure" mean?

"Next in line please?" the cashier calls out. 

He quickly took a note on her. She's pretty cute. Fair hair, bright blue eyes and a plain white shirt showing her blue bra in the light. She looks fairly close to his age. 

Yet she looked somewhat bored. Well, this is just her day job. If she were excited, that would be a problem.

"That'll be $24.99"

$24.99? Whoa. Didn't think that getting laid would have to cost so much. I might not even use the entire pack!

Quickly, he just took out his money and paid. 

"First time? This night the night you've been waiting for?"

"Well, hopefully. I mean, I,I, ... how did you figure it out?'

"Well, I didn't know jack until you told me," she said with a teasing smile. 

Damn. I need to work on my poker face.

"That, and you walk as if you had a "Hi, My Name is Virgin" t-shirt!"

"Well, my name's Jon. Jon Stark, not Virgin. Even though I am one"

"OK, Jon. Nice to meet you. I'm Taena"

"Oh. Well, if you must know, yeah. Well, tonight is not the night, but my girlfriend has been dropping hints lately."

"Ahh. Took health class? Know a thing or too about using one of these?" she said, taking one out of the pack. 

"I know how to do it. I ... tried one on ... a banana"

"Hehehe! Well, unless your schlong is as big as that banana, it's not the same"

Taena then unwrapped the package, took it out and slipped it over her thumb. "You want to make sure that its secure. And that it's nice and tight enough that it doesn't slip off during the middle of it all"

She then took a look around for something. Quickly looking in the same direction as she, he saw that the pharmacy was practically empty. 

"Y'know what? Why don't you come with me? I think I have something that might help you," she said, exiting from the counter and grabbing his hand.

Her skin is really soft. And he quickly saw that she had a plain grey skirt. 

Now, they were in the storage room in the back. What could be in here that can help me? An actual instruction manual?

A click rings somewhat loud. She locked the door.

Or maybe she's gonna kill me? I'm in a fairly dark room with a stranger. Yup. I'm gonna die. And a virgin no less. 

Taena had quickly taken off her shirt, fully showing the lacy blue bra that the light had shone on. 

"You need a full hands-on lesson, Jonny boy!"

Uh, Um. Uh. This is something out of a dream. I'm gonna wake up now. 

Ow. I pinched myself and I felt it. This is real. This is so fucking real. 

No. No, wait. I shouldn't do this. Ygritte is my girlfriend. This is cheating.

But she'd want to do it with someone who has experience. Do it for her and you, said some creepy voice in his head that sounded like Theon Greyjoy's.

Taena then took off her bra. Her boobs are so round and perfect. Her nipples a bright shade of pink and standing on end. 

"This exciting for you, huh, Jonny boy?"

Having his mouth opened in surprise like an idiot, all I can do was nod like a bobble-head doll. 

"Prepare for the lesson, then. Put it on"

Quickly getting the message, he put on the condom while she quickly dropped her skirt and removed her panties in one movement. She's as quick as a gazelle. 

She quickly laid them on a nearby desk while she gently splayed herself onto the cold floor, looking almost like an angel. 

"Well, c'mon," she said, "we don['t have much time."

Nearly marching toward her, he climbed on top of her and felt such a powerful feeling of euphoria. No wonder people talk about it. It feels amazing!

Taena put her hands around his back while he all but clutched at her hips. What made his blood rush was the raw moan she released when his thumb brushed against a small nub. His hands skimmed her body, squeezing her breasts softly and stroking her skin.

Oh, crap. He realized he wad coming undone. No, no, not yet.

But it was too late. Both of them groaning loudly. 

Goddamn! Goddamn, that was awesome. 

All of a sudden, Taena has a strange look in here eyes and a slight frown. 

"D-Did you put the condom on?"

"O-Oh, yeah," Jon said, holding up his thumb to show her.

She then let out another groan. 

"You know nothing, Jon Stark"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
